


The President Is

by Lilly_C



Category: Masters of Science Fiction (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-01
Updated: 2008-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoiler for The Awakening.</p>
<p>Set moments after Granger's argument with the President.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The President Is

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for The Awakening.
> 
> Set moments after Granger's argument with the President.

“How does he sleep at night?” Granger bitched.

“Ask him,” Skynner amicably suggested.

“Pass. I’d never get a straight answer out of him.”

Skynner chuckled. “That’s true.”

“He is so conceited and selfish.”

“You’re not supposed to have an opinion on the President or current ruling government,” Skynner pointed out.

“I know that but I didn’t vote for him.”

“Neither did I.”

“Voter’s are idiots,” Granger scoffed.

“Yeah but they have kept us both in jobs for years.”

Granger smiled softly “Yeah I guess they have done but it really annoys me that the president is such a brain-dead prick.”


End file.
